


神说

by LocatedinMars



Category: One Piece
Genre: Amputee Sanji, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocatedinMars/pseuds/LocatedinMars
Summary: 人棍山治和桑德拉的故事。
Relationships: Vinsmoke Sanji/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	神说

**Author's Note:**

> 兄弟们 这是人棍山治和我的故事 全程充满梦女发言 建议不能接受不要看
> 
> 不过转念一想会跑嗷3看文的人少 应该不至于有啥问题
> 
> 这文严格意义上来说沿用了一篇叫离线世界的文的世界观 那篇文非常有趣 fox写的 建议大家有机会看看

桑德拉觉得日子很不好过。她裹着过分沉重的外衣离开宿舍，走出大门，跨进外面的风雪里。路边堆满白色的雪，接近脚步的那一侧染着灰黑的颜色，过多的踩踏让闪光雪粉变成湿滑的淤泥。地上结了一层薄薄的冰壳，稍不注意就能让人脚底打滑，跌上一跤。她戴上帽子以保护耳朵，听见雨点打在外衣的防水布料上。今天天气稍有回暖，让她能够收敛一下对严寒的抱怨。然而还是比她家乡冷太多了，积雪能没到她的膝盖，看上去既能做个雪天使又能冻死个把人。桑德拉很有些蠢蠢欲动，想要躺到雪里去感受一下。但今天不行，今天有该死的雨。她打定主意下次冷起来的时候要试试。

她沿着小路一直走，来到宿舍区旁边的十字路口，车流在雨雪中呼啸而过。阴天视线不太好，她按了人行灯，等着那个小小的图标变成白色。过马路的时候旁边有个推着婴儿车的金发女人同她一道走，那婴儿车敞着顶部，看上去在用襁褓接雨水，令她忍不住多看了两眼。她走到马路对面，被一大滩混合碎冰、雪和污水的泥淖拦住脚步，想了一会该往哪下脚。婴儿车从她背后拐过去。她最终朝看中的地方踩过去，然而那里其实没有冰，全是脚踝深的水，她成功一脚踩进了泥水里，还完全弄湿了自己的袜子。

桑德拉接下来的一节课都在诅咒和煎熬中度过。湿软的袜子像什么怪物在扯她的脚。老师的课讲得极其无聊，她像听窗外的鸟叫一样让那叨叨的话语声从耳旁滑过，一面奋笔疾书地赶作业。一下课她便迫不及待地往宿舍走去，好像每天只在上课时出门还不足以佐证她自诩死宅的正当性，最好全天呆在房间浪费时光才能让她有点自己是个年轻人的实感。

然后那件事就那么发生了。非常简单，毫无预兆，她什么声响都没有听到，事后想来也觉得她能发现那玩意纯属巧合。桑德拉，一个普通的中国大四交换生，在路过回宿舍的一条林荫小道的时候，发现路边躺了一个什么东西。

那东西就光明正大躺在草坪上，被雪埋过一半，裸露出来的部分冻得通红，她差点就略过去、抬腿离开了。是那一头杂乱、枯草般的金发抓住了她的眼睛；桑德拉停下脚步，转过身去仔细看，意识到那其实是一个躺在雪里的人。多奇怪啊！她此前没杀过人，没见过尸体，没经过大事，现在却奇迹般地极其冷静，甚至于能在心里想：噢，这个人好像没有手脚。

这个人没有手脚，手臂与大腿只剩一截圆润的末端，长长的头发丝盖在脸上，与其说是一团肉，不如说是一张皮包着一堆骨头。他（源于裸露的性器，桑德拉吃惊于自己的淡然处之）胸膛还有些微的起伏，白气从脸部冒出来，逸散在空中，连发抖都是微弱的，看起来离冻死只差几分钟的距离。她应当掉头就走的，父母、老师、社会新闻教过她很多遍不要多管闲事，考虑到她没钱，叫救护车显然也不是她该操心的事。然而她没有离开。桑德拉鬼使神差地走上前去，跨过脏雪堆成的路障，鞋子深深陷入雪堆，在这个人的旁边跪下，伸手撩开了他的头发。

他半阖的目光撞了上来。那只是一双很普通的蓝眼睛，没有美得惊人，没有反射蓝光，就只是一双疲惫至极、眼窝凹陷的蓝眼睛。呆滞的，晦暗的目光照向她，好像眼睛的主人在想什么很遥远的事。他在桑德拉来得及移开眼神之前就闭上眼了。

而她则陷入震惊，说不出话，因为她看到了一对卷眉毛。

她的第一个念头甚至不是“这怎么可能呢”，不。她第一个想的是这眉毛和她想象过的一点都不一样，既不过分怪异，也不特别好看，就只是有点奇怪、又浓又密又纤细还成了一个卷的眉毛，印在隐隐泛紫的额头上。她转头看了看四周，一个人都没有，宿舍就在一百米开外。她又低下头，这个男人胸膛的起伏越发微弱。

她去摸这人的肩膀，又小又软的女性手掌摊开来，带着袖子里积攒的饱满热意，从冰凉的骨头上刷过。他迟钝地抖了一下，徒劳地试图蜷缩，但仍然闭着眼睛。她忽然想落泪，心中被茫然的狂喜充满，俯下身去，双手插进厚厚的雪里，绕过他纤瘦的肩胛骨，紧紧抱住这不成人形的一团肉。好冷啊，好冷啊，她的手被雪吃掉了。冷意瞬间夺去了她的知觉，雪粉化作水积蓄在指缝里。天哪。她触电一样收手，却还牢牢抱着冰冷的脊背，便顺势将他也扯出了雪堆，放在自己的腿上。他太冷了。桑德拉把他拢进怀里，脸颊贴到他的脖子上，那股冷意气势汹汹咬过来，扎进她的鼻子。她贴得更紧，而他一动不动，安静、温顺，死气沉沉，喉咙的伤痕触着她的睫毛。

神实现了她的愿望，把她爱的人送到她面前来了。

桑德拉急切地扯开外衣拉链，捏着两边衣摆将这个人裹在怀里。他比她想的要轻，骨骼支楞起薄薄的皮，没有多少肌肉的弧度。她隐约察觉到一些违和的地方——譬如自己什么时候有了这么大的力气——但选择不去深究。违和感被踩在脚下，踩进压实的雪里。这个人的下巴软软地靠在她肩膀上，后背沾着泥和雪和草屑，感觉像往怀里揣了一块冰。她紧了紧怀抱，加快脚步往宿舍走去。

宿舍前台没有人。她乘着电梯上楼，刷卡开门，小步跑进自己的房间，将他放在床上，开始紧急搜索冻伤怎么处理。宿舍静悄悄，一片静谧的昏暗，而属于她的小房间内亮起暖黄的光，接替窗外幽暗的夕阳。此刻她忽然开始紧张，感到手心冒出来点点湿意，比通关苦痛之路时留在键盘上的还要多。躺在床上的是一团阴影，一个带刺的宝箱，一件黑暗幻想的产物。她不知如何形容这股贸然产生的胆怯，只好埋头将视线锁在手机屏幕上。桑德拉心里最隐秘的愿望实现了，而她甚至不敢朝那边看一眼，迟来的良知和理智默不作声地盯着她瞧。可是他本来就不是人啊，她和自己辩论。所以这究竟是一个长得像他的生物有了他的记忆和遭遇，还是真的从某个平行世界里拉过来的真人呢？他是哪里来的？是我创造了他吗？她满脑子胡思乱想，又哪个想法都不敢深究，只乱七八糟堆在脑子里。最终“冻伤可能造成皮肤坏死”这句话抓回了她的注意力，桑德拉按住隐隐冒泡的愧疚，刻意不去看这会呼吸的活物，笨手笨脚地将他抱起来，放在身上，几步进了浴室。

洗澡真的很困难。宿舍只有淋浴，她不太想把人放到地上，于是艰难地空出一只手去开水并试水温。为了不让他滑下去，桑德拉只好后仰着身体，以此支撑他的重量。他似乎对此毫无所觉，一直闭着眼睛，桑德拉有些担心他是昏迷过去的了。一会之后她发现不弄湿自己就想用不可移动喷头实现将人泡在38℃水中是不可能的事，于是一点心理负担都没有的将自己扒了个精光，期间一直牢牢抱着他，像随时随地捏着她的手机。外裤很容易，解开扣子，拉下拉链，这层买大了一号的皮套就自己滑下去了。羊绒秋裤有些难，她费劲地一手扒拉，另一手扶在他的背上，倒也奇迹般稳住了。上衣最麻烦，她撕扯领口，仿佛扯掉自己的一层皮。这本来就是她的皮肤，为了让她在寒风中存活。她最后蹲下去才成功脱得干干净净，被她单手抱着的肉块依然凉冰冰的，沾满泥尘。她从后面环抱他，跨进淋浴间，让温水淋在两人身上。他逐渐暖和一些了，草屑和雪从他身上流下。她牢牢抱住他，不时去摸他的脸，大腿根，手臂，垂着的……阴茎，确保所有地方都有被水淋到，而且正逐渐回暖。温度持续不断地从相贴的地方流到对面。她干瘪的乳房贴在他的蝴蝶骨上，羞耻如小蛇般游走，淌到下水道里去。他都那样了，说不了话，走不了路，写不了字，她还有什么可介意的呢。

她一直抱到肉块和自己同温才停下，心思活泛起来，又想给他洗澡。然而站着很累，于是最后她坐在浴室地上，把他放在腿上，花洒遥遥的落水下来。她缓慢地清洗他，肥皂滑来滑去，柔软的手四处走动，刷过耳后，侧胸，下体。她甚至把手伸到他的臀缝里去，清洗他的阴茎下部。这是她第一次见到男性的阴茎！似乎有某种冥冥间的力量告诉她这个人是不会死的，以至于她这会缓过劲来，有闲空满足自己的探究欲了。她用手去量那根阴茎，比她的整只手掌还长一截，能填满拇指和食指围的圈。旁边一根毛发都没有，像是被剃光了。它呈现出深红色，隐隐发烫，让她担心这小家伙是否在刚才的冰天雪地里受了重伤。这应当是丑陋的，是邪恶的、她不应该知道的玩意。然而她不仅知道阴茎长什么样，知道性交的十几种姿势，现在还将一根老二托在手上，像在蔑视那二十几年沉闷又猥琐的性压抑。她满怀怜爱地轻轻搓揉它，搓揉下面的两个囊袋，仿佛突然成了母亲，在生涩地摸索如何给自己的儿子洗澡。也许当母亲和这差不多，她茫然的想。妈妈势必要爱自己的儿子。她唯一做不到的就是哺乳；然而她愿意让他睡在她的乳上，如果那能给他带来安慰的话。洗完身体她又给他洗头，像过家家的小女孩，精致地照顾自己的洋娃娃。现在她能好好看一看这张脸了。泡沫顺着脸颊滑落。他还是闭着眼睛，嘴唇苍白，颧骨高耸。皮肤好得不似真人，只有鼻尖浅浅的毛孔痕迹。眼角有些细碎纹路。没有胡须。湿掉的头发贴在他脸上，狼狈又可怜。即便如此他看上去也是英俊的，带着那对奇形怪状的眉毛。

她洗完了，大功告成，再抱着干净的肉块清洗自己。完成了，她先把他擦干，再用印着经血旧痕的毛巾擦拭自己身上的水。她抱着寂静的石块，好在他顽强地呼吸着。我……我该叫救护车的。她迟缓地醒悟，为昏迷的同类而焦躁。她要拿他怎么办？他能活到明天吗？该准备点什么？这时候那不知名的声音便善解人意地跳出来，悄悄告诉她：他会活到明天的，现在只是在休息。桑德拉只是一团自私自利的有机质，里面兜着成千上万新生桑蚕般的废话，和一捧软和的工业废水。她立刻就相信了这点福至心灵，抛却要为其思考对策的重负，自如自在地将裸体的肉块抱回房间，放到床上，再用被子盖好。棉被甩开发出噼啪的静电声，电光四处蹦跳。她小心地移动枕头，一厢情愿又自以为是地宣布这是最舒适的位置，让那头湿漉漉的金发窝在枕头中央，再去拿吹风筒。

就这样吧！一个小时后，她抱着这种想法钻进了被窝。

她意识到自己其实对这个人一无所知。他叫什么名字？说什么语言？真的是……吗？她不知道。她要流泪了。这是幻象！她大声疾呼，摔醒在柔软床垫上。我算个什么东西？是谁选的我？想必是瞎！然而得了便宜还卖乖是畜牲行为。她翻过身去跪在尚在呼吸的尸骸身上，佝偻身子，用嘴唇去碰那条喉间裂口。你是谁？你是谁？她絮絮叨叨，披头散发，眼睛在暗室内发光，像个疯子般撒泼打滚，又不敢看向其撒娇的对象。你会原谅我吧？因为你是你！因为你很善良嘛。说完她扇了自己一耳光，啪。不轻不重，做做样子。这不行。羞愧迫使她扇了第二下，这次实实在在的响亮耳光，啪。回音甩到墙上。对不起，我不该这么说话。她跪下去道歉，磕头磕在人家的胸前，轻轻搁在上面，偷奸耍滑，逃过头破血流的惩罚。他的腹部塌陷下去，肋骨分明到能在间隙里存一汪水。褐色的乳头上全是伤疤，乱七八糟的，像被刺破、咬烂过很多次。她呆呆的看着，然后真的哭了，眼泪啪嗒掉到肋骨间隙里，顺着纹路滑下去了。对不起，对不起。她去亲吻那些伤痕，锁骨上的，肚腹上的，胸膛上的，又轻又软，将自己的眼泪抿掉。她吻到呼吸的起伏，吻到皮肤的温热，活物的气味从口中钻入，逐渐燃起苦涩的喜悦来了。战栗在血管中流窜。我在吻你！她不想看他的脸，刻意避开，却又经不住诱惑，渐渐吻到他的脸上去。而当她终于有勇气去直视那双眼时，便看到他还闭着眼睛，缓缓呼吸着，嘴唇微张，神色疲惫而安详，像是知道她难堪，所以体贴地藏起自己。

我好高兴。

她意识到她这辈子都不能把这个人真的当成那个虚幻的形象。然而看到他的一瞬间，她就决定了：她对他一见钟情。她决定爱他，即使她根本不知道爱是怎么回事。桑德拉小心地摸他的头发，去亲他的眉毛。这是独属于她的爱人；这是她的先生。


End file.
